A Moment of Truth
by Sela McGrane
Summary: A moment of truth, and a split second choice on the part of Severus Snape change the Potions master's life, along with the life of Harry Potter.


**This fic comes at the request of one of my fans, who is having a rough time right now and requested a Severus/Harry, father/son fic to cheer her up. As I am a fan of that particular plot line myself, I decided to give it a go. This is just the beginning. **

**To my HG/MM fans, I have not forgotten my unfinished fics in that pairing. I am still in the process of moving, and shall be busy doing all that for at least another week. As soon as I get settled, I'll get back to writing. Meanwhile, I hope some of you appreciate this story. **

* * *

><p>Severus Snape could be called many things. <em>Fatherly<em> was not among them. Fortunately for him, the only child, a son, he happened to have produced over the course of his life had absolutely no idea that they he was borne of the Potions Master. Most days, Severus was content to be that very unknown factor in Harry Potter's life, but there were times when the reality of his existence as a spy sank in, and he would contemplate how there could come a day in which it was too late to say a kind word to the child he'd had with Lily. Today was one of those days.

Harry was in his fifth year now. Almost at the end of it, actually. He was currently being questioned by Dolores Umbridge, the bloody cunt, and having refused her the use of Veritaserum on his son, Severus was now listening outside the door to make certain Umbridge didn't take _drastic measures_ as a result of his refusal to assist in the interrogation.

"The Cruciatus curse ought to loosen your tongue…" the Head of Slytherin heard Umbridge say.

_Oh hell no_," Severus thought. In his mind, the proverbial axe had swung. He knew there was no way he could allow _that_ to happen to Harry, and he also knew that he could not prevent it subtly. He also knew that from this moment on, Albus would have to find another spy. He could prevent Delores from harming Harry, or he could let it happen. He could be a father, after years of keeping that part of himself a secret, or he could allow something to happen that Lily would never, ever, forgive him for.

He opened the door with a whoosh and a bang, and pointed his wand at Dolores. "Unhand my son," he ordered cooly. "_Now_."

* * *

><p>Harry had been bracing himself for severe pain, when Snape had barged into the room - <em>hadn't he just left?<em> - and said the last thing Harry would have ever expected him to say.

"Unhand my son," Snape said angrily. "_Now._"

"Whut?" Harry asked stupidly, staring at his Potions Professor. The fifteen year old simply refused to believe what Snape had just indicated. Snape was _not_ his father. No bloody way.

"Professor Snape," Delores said sweetly. "Did you just indicate what I think you indicated. That this boy is _your_ offspring?"

"I am not!" Harry shouted. "James Potter was my dad!"

Severus flicked his wand, and Umbridge fell to the ground, unconscious. "As much as you may dislike the notion, young man, you _are_ my son. My flesh and blood. James Potter was your step-father, a fact you would have been told about had he and your mother not died before you were old enough to understand the birds and the bees."

Harry gulped. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Yeah!" Ron added his support.

"To protect him," Hermione said softly. "Right, Professor?"

"Indeed, Miss Granger," Snape replied. "However, in this instance protecting Harry required a less than subtle defense which I imagine you, with that unreasonably large brain of yours, would have questioned had I not explained."

Hermione blushed, and Harry glared at her. "I didn't need your help! I have…"

Harry, mate!" Ron suddenly remembered. "Sirius!"

Despite himself, Harry found himself looking at Snape for direction. "Professor, I saw... in my head...Voldemort has Sirius! In the Department of Mysteries!"

Snape nodded. "I've already sent a patronus to...Mr. Black at Headquarters, and he replied and assured me that he is quite well, albeit sulking at being cooped up there. I suspect that the Dark Lord has realized the connection between you and was using it to try and bait you into a trap. Perhaps resuming Occlumency lessons will allow us some...bonding time."

Harry scowled at Snape, though he was relieved to hear Sirius was okay. "I don't need you," he growled, and with a nod to his friends, he stormed out the door, leaving Snape to deal with Umbridge.

* * *

><p>Severus frowned at Albus. The man could <em>must<em> be joking. "Headmaster…"

"It's the safest option, Severus."

"Harry has refused to even be in the same room as I am outside of class," the dark haired man tried to reason.

"Which only assures me that this is needed," Albus replied. "Harry may not like it, but spending the summer together will be the best thing for both of you. If, at start of term, I've not been able to assure both of your safety here at Hogwarts, you'll need to go into hiding together, so call it a trial run."

"He will resent me for it," Severus tried.

"Why? It is not you who has ordered this arrangement," the Headmaster countered. "His resentment, should he feel the need to place it, should fall on _my_ shoulders."

* * *

><p>"I don't like this," Harry said promptly upon arriving at Snape's house; Spinner's end.<p>

"It was not my decision," the Professor frowned. "Though I cannot claim to be unhappy to be spending the summer with my son."

"I'm not your son!"

"You are."

"Am not!"

"You saw the results of the paternity test," Snape pointed out. "And you will kindly not raise your voice to me, Mr. _Snape._"

And all of the sudden, as if hell had frozen over before his very eyes, Harry believed it. He believed that Severus Snape was his father_._ He found himself wondering if the man could ever become a _dad_ to him. Merlin knew he had a lot to make up for; leaving him with the Dursley's, being so mean to him over the last five years, telling him how much he was like his father, all the while knowing James Potter never _was_ his father. "Yes, sir," he whispered.

"Would you like to see your room, Harry?" Snape said gently.

"Please," Harry replied, thinking that it would be good to unpack and settle in. After all, this _had_ to better than going back to the Dursley's, dad acquisition or not.

"This way," the older man ushered, leading him toward a flight of stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


End file.
